Dos nuevas estrellas
by Rapunzel Elsa y Anna
Summary: Hazel aparte de tener que lidiar con la muerte de Gus tendrá que lidiar con otra cosa, una cosa que le cambiara la vida; le costara trabajo pero ella sera capaz de seguir con todo eso, teniendo a sus nuevas estrellas.


**N/A**

**Voy a cambiar un poco la historia, voy a empezar desde unas semanas después de que regresan de Ámsterdam, sera como una historia alternativa, pero lo siento, el final de Augustus sera el mismo, bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bajo la misma estrella y los personajes son propiedad de John Green, a mi lo único que me pertenece es la idea y el tiempo**

Capitulo 1

PDV de Hazel

Estaba en casa de Gus, hablaba con sus padres mientras comía sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada; Gus estaba en el sofá tomado una siesta, les conté historias sobre Ámsterdam; pero nuestra platica fue interrumpida por mi estomago, me entro una gran nausea y corrí lo mas rápido que mis pulmones de mierda aguantaron, cerré la puerta de el baño y vomite, creo que vomite hasta el alma, cuando por fin pude salir de el baño los padres de Gus fueron corriendo preocupados por mi.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto la mamá de Gus algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, tranquila-dije, con la mejor voz que pude, me faltaba un poco de aire por haber corrido, o tratar de correr.

-¿Que sucede?- grito Augustus, al parecer todo lo que ocurrió lo despertó.

-No pasa nada Gus, solo fue un pequeño mareo- le dije acercándome a el para darle un abrazo.

-Hazel Grace, ¿como estas?- dijo Augustus con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Hola Augustus Waters, estoy bien, ¿y tu?, ¿Como te sientes?- dije abrazándolo.

-Pues me siento canceroso, pero me alegra que estés bien, pero ¿que acaba de pasar? Dijiste que tuviste un pequeño mareo- dijo dándome un hermoso beso en los labios.

-Si, no es nada, supongo que fue algo que no me cayo bien- dije con una sonrisa fingida, realmente me seguía sintiendo un poco mal.

-Bueno esperemos que no vuelva a pasar ¿Okay?- dijo Augustus con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Okay-dije dando una gran sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos llego Isaac y su mamá; estuvieron jugando un rato Contrainsurgencia, mientras yo los veía jugar, eran tan divertido, creía que nada podría arruinar ese momento, pero luego tuve nauseas de nuevo, corrí otra vez lo mas rápido que mis pulmones de mierda pudieran aguantar, vomite mientras Gus me daba palmadas en la espalda, cuando por fin deje de vomitar, tome aire, me enjuague, volví a tomar aire, y camine asía el sofá, la madre de Gus me dio un vaso con agua, mientras Gus me miraba.

Después de una semana, estábamos Augustus y yo en el sofá de mi casa, mis padres habían salido, así que Augustus y yo estábamos solos, veíamos una película, estaba acurrucada junto a el, tapados con una manta, nos miramos fijamente y pensé: valla, este chico es increíblemente sexy, es tan lindo, tengo suerte de ser su novia. Estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando tuve ganas de vomitar así que trate de correr, logre entrar al baño, Augustus me seguía el paso, vomite y vomite, me sentía tan mal, no sabía que me estaba pasando, había tenido estas nauseas desde hace un tiempo, creo que unos días después de regresar de Ámsterdam.

-Hazel Grace que tienes, te ha estado pasando esto desde hace mucho tiempo- hizo una pausa -No sera que...

-No lo creo Augustus, solo son pequeño mareos, estoy bien- dije algo nerviosa, no quería ni pensar en eso, aunque no me molestaría tener una familia con Augustus.

-Hazel, no se, piénsalo, lo que paso en Ámsterdam, las nauseas, podrías estar embarazada- dijo Gus con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo creo Augustus, solo son tonterías- le dije dándole un hermoso beso en la frente.

-Hazel, solo piénsalo, considera lo una posibilidad- dijo Augustus besándome tiernamente en los labios.

PDV de Augustus

Estaba recostado en mi cama, viendo asía el techo, pensando en Hazel, y en que pasaría si ella esperara un hijo mió, seria genial, eso es seguro, tendríamos una hermosa familia, pero y si yo muriera, dejaría a Hazel y al bebe solos, pero tenía que hacer algo, Hazel no quería ni pensar en eso, pero yo quiero saber si en realidad Hazel estaría esperando un hijo mio, pensé la mayor parte de la noche en que hacer.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a casa de Hazel, tome las llaves y encendí el coche; de camino a la casa de Hazel pase a la farmacia, y compre una prueba de embarazo, todas las personas que estaban ahí me miraban raro, y no se si era porque era un chico de 17 años con una pierna o porque era un chico de 17 años comprando una prueba de embarazo, pero bueno, eso no importo, al llegar a casa de Hazel, sus padre me recibieron muy bien, llevaba la prueba de embarazo en mis bolsillos, no quería que los padres de Hazel se enteraran de eso, no por el momento.

-Hola Augustus, pasa- dijo la madre se Hazel.

-Hola Augustus- dijo el padre de Hazel estrechándome la mano.

-Hazel esta arriba en su cuarto, estábamos a punto de salir a comprar unas cosas, pero si quieres te puedes quedar, pero deja que Hazel baje- dijo la señora Lancaster con una gran sonrisa. -¡Hazel, cariño baja, a llegado Augustus!- grito la mamá de Hazel con suavidad.

-¡Ya voy!- grito Hazel.

Después de unos minutos bajo Hazel; era tan hermosa, le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, pero aquí se pueden quedar ustedes dos, pero no hagan nada malo- dijo la señora Lancaster con una leve sonrisa.

-Esta bien señora Lancaster, no intentare hacer nada malo, le doy mi palabra de chico con cáncer- dije con una sonrisa, llevándome mi mano a mi pecho.

-Confiare en ustedes- dijo la señora Lancaster antes de irse.

Después de que los señores Lancaster se fueran, Hazel y yo nos quedamos viendo un momento, hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo- dije con un tono de voz muy serio.

-¿Que sucede?

-Te traje esto- le dije, mientras sacaba la prueba de embarazo.

-Augustus, ya hablamos de eso, no es nada- dijo tratándome de dar un beso en los labios, pero ya la esquive.

-Hazel Grace, te amo, pero no te voy a besar si no haces esa prueba- dije señalando la prueba de embarazo.

-Esta bien, lo haré- dijo, después de eso tomo la prueba y se dirigió asía el baño.

Después de unos minutos Hazel salió; dejo la prueba en la mesa y solo nos ocupamos en ver la prueba.

Cuando por fin salió el resultado, Hazel lo tomo con cuidado, vi como veía la prueba, sin hacer ningún tipo de reacción, cuando ya no puedo mas, aventó la prueba asía el piso y se puso a llorar, tome la prueba y logre ver que era positivo, Hazel y yo íbamos a ser papás.

**N/A**

**Bueno, espero que les este gustando, a mi me esta encantando escribir para ustedes, lo malo es que luego no puedo dormir por estar ahí escribiendo; gracias por leer, espero que les guste, y hasta luego.**


End file.
